


［AS中心］幕

by aurora941230



Category: None - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	［AS中心］幕

“先生？”

护工小姐没等到回复，拿来一条毛毯，掩上门离开了。在她身后，鸡皮鹤发的老人安静地抬起头，眼神清明，哪里还有一丝睡意。

这是他的一点小任性。五月的维也纳很美。芳菲满城，明媚的阳光透过疗养院的窗子均匀地洒在身上，温暖不灼人，最宜独自小憩。

温暖，以前很多人这么说过萨列里。大部分是他的学生和下属——啊，还有皇帝，皇帝和莫扎特。严格地说莫扎特其实也算他的下属，但这个人，这个奇迹，这个缪斯的宠儿，是不能和那些庸人相提并论的，萨列里坚持这么认为。

话说回来，很多人说过萨列里温暖。他当时是怎么回答的来着？对了：“曾经被那么多人温暖过，就很自然地想要传递下去啊。”

萨列里的童年其实是不太顺心的。他喜欢音乐，可是他的父母压抑他，嘲笑他那些“无据的幻想”，连去听哥哥的音乐会都要冒着被关禁闭的危险偷跑出门。不知该算幸运还是不幸，直到十三岁父母相继过世，他才得到一位好心先生的赏识。

加斯曼待他如师如父，为他包揽了一切学习和生活开支。语言，音律，为人处世，加斯曼将他教育成为一名品味高雅的绅士，甚至为此放弃了考虑私人问题。单纯的感激已经不足以概括他对加斯曼的感情，后者可以算是他的亲人了。

十六岁时老师将他带到了维也纳，在那里他又得到了皇帝的垂青。那时候他紧张得叫错了皇帝的称谓，后者却一反世人眼中性情暴躁的印象，只是不在意地笑了笑。萨列里至今记得人生中第一场音乐聚会上他演唱的曲目：《岔道口的赫拉克勒斯》。他当时的水平其实不足以接受宫廷的职务，但皇帝似乎对他情有独钟，直接将他拖进了自己的私人音乐团，经常带着他往来于各种沙龙，并且煞有介事地将他介绍给在座的大人物们，萨列里就是那样认识了梅斯塔奇奥和格鲁克大师，尤其是后者对他宠爱有加。

小音乐家像掉进了蜜糖罐子里，幸福之中却总带着一丝惶惑。他们为什么喜欢他呢？萨列里不知道，但本能地害怕失去这一切。回顾的时候他才惊觉，那段日子过得真是如履薄冰。

然后……在十七岁那年，他遇到了他生命中的奇迹，最耀眼的一束光。阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特，风靡欧洲的神宠之子，他听过多少莫扎特的传说啊！仿佛天生通晓音律的神童，拿着一把道具琴就可以艳惊四座，未经训练便能谱出优美的曲调。盛名之下的小莫扎特本该比任何人都像一个大人，但他的曲风空灵而甜美，几乎没有沾染社会的浮华，带给人心灵最深处的慰藉。要是他高兴，完全可以用一首曲子让全世界都爱上他——这么想的时候，萨列里一时忘记了莫扎特才只十一岁。

第一次真正意义上的交流始于一次意外。当时萨列里躲在屋里尝试作曲，小莫扎特一阵风似地冲了进来，喝干了他的水杯，抹汗的时候看见他面前的五线谱，咦了一声抢过他的笔，把那首曲子改得面目全非。“不觉得这样更好吗？”他问，似乎也没期待回复，喘匀了气就又风风火火地跑了出去。

萨列里不知道如何形容这一次碰面。打扰吗？他一开始或许有过惊愕，但并不反感；未经允许就改动他作品这样无礼的举动带给他的也远非困扰。他像戏台上的木偶，一言一行都经过精确的计算，只有在小莫扎特面前才能自由地表现得像个孩子，因此默许和鼓励了对方日后的所有冒犯。

但莫扎特一家没有在维也纳久住。他们赚足了喝彩和金币，匆匆赶往下一个追捧小天才的宫廷。

那个时候萨列里还没有学会心碎。加上七四年初恩师加斯曼先生去世，他觉得天都要塌了，有好一段日子躲在自己的壳里，根本无心关注房门之外的世界，最后只听说莫扎特在巴黎遭到了拒绝，回到了科洛雷多主教身边。

所以一七八一年的重逢是那样惊喜。这时候莫扎特的名声早已超过了父亲，姓氏前面再也用不着那个“小”字了。他的身体已经是一个大人的模样，但双眼仍明净得像个孩子，行事作风也不改当年。长不大的孩子还认得萨列里，以无限的热情打了他一个措手不及。这时候他已经足够成熟，明白了心底渐生的情愫。

那大概是萨列里最快乐的一段日子。莫扎特实实在在就是一个小孩子，会在每一个百无聊赖的早晨闯进他的家门，赖在他的餐椅上、沙发上或者干脆是大腿上，一路哼着歌拖长了声音抱怨大人的世界太复杂。他就无声地笑，弹琴和写乐谱的手指有一下没一下地拨弄对方蹭乱了的金发，建议一起出去散散心。

漫步的时候莫扎特常常突然跑起来，他旺盛的精力用不完。“爸爸，我们去追太阳呀！”他会这样喊。萨列里通常是站在原地摇头轻笑等他疯够了自己回头，但有时候也会追上去。他们在人迹罕至处纵声大笑，然后继续奔跑，在云归处留下自己的痕迹。

萨列里喜欢跟莫扎特在一起，哪怕对方离开乐谱就是一部下流话制造机也一样。莫扎特的个性中带着一股近乎执拗的天真，他不在乎世人恪守的礼教，因此连带着萨列里也得以放松一回紧绷的神经：就算皇帝宠他宠得可以为了一部失败的歌剧下国书，他总不能大摇大摆地闯进对方的寝宫里，说陛下我想吃小蛋糕。这太荒唐了。

但在阿玛迪乌斯面前就不一样，萨列里想。阿玛迪乌斯最爱干那些荒唐事，包括但不限于在明明自己也拖着好几份稿件的情况下胡搅蛮缠非要教萨列里打台球，美其名曰有助于培养灵感。“我不是你，阿玛迪乌斯。”萨列里无奈地笑起来，“我没办法在脑子里完成混响。我作曲需要坐在钢琴边上，随时试验自己的想法。”

嘴上抱怨着，他倒是毫不犹豫地站起身，跟着年轻人走到了球桌边上。没有旁人的时候，他会习惯性地满足——或则说服从——莫扎特的一切要求。“太过分了啊阿玛迪乌斯，”他每次都这么说，但嘴角总是不自觉地翘起。莫扎特曾经说他只会听人摆布：被加斯曼带到维也纳，被皇帝塞进乐队，被莫扎特指使得团团转。你真的有好好为自己做过选择吗爸爸？莫扎特这么问过他。当时他的回答是：

“阿玛迪乌斯，我选择你。”

那天他们在台球桌上折腾了半夜，差点连回到床上去的力气都没有，直接导致莫扎特在皇帝的望远镜底下来了一出离谱演奏。萨列里每次想起这件事都会止不住地微笑起来，而从来没有羞耻心的莫扎特会红着脸梗着脖子回答，那又怎么样，演出很成功不是吗！然后他会笑着去揉小天才的头发，将他的指尖捧在手心轻吻。

萨列里有时候会想，生命好像就是一个不断失去的过程。父母之后是加斯曼，加斯曼之后有格鲁克，格鲁克之后到了皇帝。前者离去是沉重的打击，后者则及时地构成支柱，让他不致完全颓败。一七九零年皇帝驾崩，他失去了最后的庇护，一度十分消沉，一直没心没肺的莫扎特忽然安静下来，拉着他的手说爸爸你不要急，好好休养一段日子，创作欲会回到你心里的。然后递给他一沓乐谱，可以用在新皇帝登基大典上。“我们这样的人啊，没有什么事情是几首曲子解决不了的。”莫扎特这么说着，愁眉未展，灵巧的手指已在琴键上落下一串欢快的音符。萨列里半是感激半是茫然地凝望钢琴前的身影，忽然意识到这个成天大呼小叫着求抱抱的年轻人内心比自己强大太多了。

所以当一七九一年莫扎特也离他而去的时候萨列里崩溃了。长辈离世的时候他还可以用自然天理来劝导自己，可是莫扎特，莫扎特才三十五岁啊，他怎么可以……

不要急，好好休养一段日子，萨列里想着莫扎特说过的话做了几次深呼吸。但三十年过去了，锐气和热情再也没有回到他的身上。暮年回首，萨列里觉得自己人生的基调其实一直是灰暗的。加斯曼爸爸，皇帝，格鲁克大师，阿玛迪乌斯，他们就是他生命里的光，执着地透过戏台上他亲手搭建起的重重帷幕照下来将他点亮。他拼命地想要抓住这些光，却忘了光原就不是为了让谁抓住的。当这些光都熄灭的时候，他的灵魂好像也就随之黯淡下去。

开了一线的窗户里飘进音符，是贝多芬的作品。这个性情暴躁的学生终于崭露头角，如他所料。萨列里笑起来，靠在椅背上阖眼静听。


End file.
